


Wrong Redhead, People!

by roo17



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Humor, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo17/pseuds/roo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidd suffered from mistaken identity one too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Redhead, People!

Kidd was in a good mood today. It was sunny but not hot, there were no marines in sight, and the island they docked on was said to have some of the best bars in the New World. Getting off his ship, he took in a deep breath of the ocean air that mingled in with the scent of earth. It'd been a while since they were at an island and they needed to stock up on supplies while they could. Giving a nod to his crew, he began to head for the town to find of the famous bars.

As he walked through the streets, he heard several people whisper as he walked by.

"Mommy, there's a redheaded pirate with only one arm."  
"You mean Shanks has docked here?" the mother asked, awe and excitement in her voice.  
"No, it's someone else." The mother's eyes landed on Kidd and the excitement faded away into slight annoyance.  
"Oh. It's Kidd."

The redhead held back a scowl at her disappointed tone and refused to let one little comment ruin his good mood. Though his pace did pick up a little as he spotted the bar off in the distance.

"Is that Shanks?"  
"No, it's that Kidd pirate. See? He's got a metallic arm."

"Woah, it's "Red Hair" Shanks!"  
"No, Tommy. Look closer. This guy's younger and has a metal arm. Plus he's wearing goggles and got scars running down his shoulder. It's just Kidd."  
"Oh. I don't care then. I though it was one of the emperors."

"Dad, can I say hi to that pirate?!"  
"No, son. That's Kidd. He's…not the best pirate to talk to."  
"But you said it would be okay to talk to Shanks… And they look the same."  
"No means no, and that's final. Now let's go, your mother is waiting for us."

Each disappointed and uninterested remark brought Kidd's mood down further and further until the scowl that finally appeared on his face turned into a deep frown. Did these people really not find him all that exciting? Hell, they were treating him like he was just another ordinary pirate,  _which he wasn't_. He had been one of the Eleven Supernovas! He was special, damn it!  _Special!_

Something tugged at his pants and he looked down, seeing a small blond-haired girl around the age of four staring up at him with wonder. In her hand was a pen and paper. "Mister Shanks, could you awtowgwaph this?" she asked innocently. A blond woman came up and picked her daughter up with an apologizing look.

"Honey, that's not Shanks. This is some other pirate." She looked up at Kidd with a smile. "Sorry, sir." She then walked away.

Kidd practically shook in his spot.

_Some. other. pirate?_

He had a name, he had a bounty, and he was someone to be feared, goddam it! He had a face, an ego, a reputation as a ruthless pirate! His name was Eustass fucking  _Kidd!_  Not  _some other pirate!_

He stomped the rest of the way to the bar before entering it with an angered expression. The people in the bar all stopped what they were doing to cast a glance at him. "Is that Shanks?" One elder asked, squinting from across the room.

"Nope. Just that pirate Kidd. Nothing to be impressed by."

That was it.

That was fucking  _it._

At that moment, Kidd knew which emperor he was going after first.

Red Haired Shanks.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I thought it'd be funny if Kidd kept getting mistaken as Shanks to the point where he got fed up. To him, there can be only one one-armed redheaded pirate on the seas now. And yes, I spell Eustass Kid's name as Kidd. Sorry.
> 
> Your shy ice elemental,  
> ~»roo the psycho«


End file.
